


Aftermath

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [30]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: With Master down and the cages unlocked, the dolls had an important decision to make.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr posted on March 3, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. I got to thinking about “Shock” and felt like it really needed a direct sequel, so here it is. Not too much to say about it here without spoiling, so uh, hope you guys enjoy it!

“You imbecile!” N snarled, hitting the panes of the windows that created the barriers of Hyuk’s cage. The teen flinched, back hitting the tree situated in the middle of his enclosure. N bared his teeth as he gripped the metal and shook the barricade.  “You call yourself a man. You almost let us all die.” Hyuk looked away, the words more of a blow than anything N could physically do at the moment. N pushed back, turning his attention to Ken and Hongbin.

Ken had his pants unfastened and past his ass. He’d pressed Hongbin down to the ground, stripped his pants and was thrusting into him violently as he pinned his shoulder and head to the concrete floor. N wrinkled his nose at the sight. Closing the distance to them in a few steps, he grabbed Ken and jerked him off. Ken resisted N’s controlling grip, only getting more violent when the older man spoke.

“He’s probably enjoying it.”  Hongbin made a noise somewhere between a laugh and sob.

“That fucker, that _fucker_ —I should fuck a hole in his intestines with a knife,” Ken snarled, escaping from N’s grasp. N’s frown deepened as he grabbed Ken again and drug him further away.

“I don’t care _what_ grudges you have against him, you’re not punishing him by doing that,” N hissed. He pulled Ken further yet. Ken growled, resisting N the best he could until Hongbin pushed himself up.

“Is that what sex feels like?” Hongbin laughed. “What real sex feels like? I want to make Master feel like that.” Leo was at Hongbin in seconds, crushing him to the ground.

“Don’t even think about it,” Leo snarled, wrangling Hongbin’s hands together and holding them behind his back.

“Who broke his nose?” N asked, looking back at Ken.

“Ravi,” Ken answered, nose wrinkling and brows knitting together in annoyance. “But I wish I could have done it myself.”

“He _likes_ it,” N reiterated. “Now behave before we lock you back up.” Ken stilled, slumping down and sulking as N released him.

With quick steps, N crossed to the table in the center of the kennel. Their dolls rested in a pile at the center. He balked, trying to decipher just which doll was which. When he located Hongbin’s, he extracted it from the pile. Not knowing whether the doll’s magic would work while it was in his hands, he squeezed. Hongbin groaned, but the sound could have easily been the result of Leo shifting. Just to be safe, he brought the doll’s arms behind its back and used thread to tie them there.

“Leo, put Hongbin back in his cage,” N directed, placing the doll back on the table. He turned to watch as Leo hoisted Hongbin up. Blood streamed down Hongbn’s face and thighs, the bright red contrasting with the drying terracotta hue of Master’s blood on his hands and arms.

“This is insane. Everything here is insane. All of you are _insane_ ,” Hyuk fussed. N sighed, bringing a hand up to his temple. He too was covered in Master’s blood, having been in too much of a rush to get back and make sure Hongbin was properly retained. At least she was safe now, hooked up to IVs and tucked into Ravi’s protective grip to keep her warm.

“Welcome to hell, where all your personal nightmares come true,” Ken said, tilting his head at Hyuk. A twisted smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He rose to his feet, fixing his pants, and headed towards Hyuk’s cage. “Little whelp, be glad I didn’t tell Master about all the things you did when you were with her.”

“What did I do? I’m _innocent_ ,” Hyuk asserted, approaching his barrier. Ken’s smirk turned into a sweet grin.

“Before you left, you had another pregnancy scare,” Ken sniped. Hyuk swallowed, stepping back from the glass with wide eyes.

“H-hyung?” Hyuk asked, turning to look at N.

“I wanted her to be happy with you, but you fucked it up,” N sighed.

“Are you saying I’m to blame for all of this?” Hyuk yelled, frustrated.

The snap of Hongbin’s enclosure locking drew N’s attention away from Hyuk. Leo crossed the room to the small table in the center.

“Not directly,” Leo answered Hyuk as he reached out to touch his doll.

“I should beat some sense into you, you little whelp” Ken snarled.

“Enough,” N spat, crossing to Ken and throwing him away from Hyuk’s cage. “I swore I’d beat and kill you when I found you, but she’s taken the pleasure of snuffing you out away from me,” N hissed, looking Hyuk in the eye. Hyuk swallowed, tensing his muscles as he tried to make himself look as big as he could.

“You’re just as sick as the rest of them,” Hyuk spat.

“All I want is to make her happy. I’ll even destroy my body if it means bringing a smile to her face. But I guess you never appreciated her the same way the rest of us did,” N defended himself.

“We could all leave if we wanted,” Leo’s voice broke the tension between N and Hyuk. Leo shifted as everyone’s gaze fell on him. He lifted up his doll for the others to see. Ken smirked as a devilish idea crossed his mind.

“If we can leave, we should escape while she’s down,” Hyuk said, stepping up to the glass and sticking his hand through. N snarled at the teen, turning back to shake the panes again.

“I’ll only let you out of that cage in death,” N spat.

“Whoever controls the dolls can control Master,” Ken said, a darkness tinting his voice that N and Leo hadn’t heard since they’d been turned into dolls. N snapped his gaze in Leo’s direction.  Ken was already at Leo’s back, reaching for a doll. Leo struck his hand away, turning and spreading his arms to protect them from Ken.

“I won’t let you,” Leo hissed, glaring Ken down. Hongbin clawed at the glass of his enclosure, whining behind the nearly sound proof glass. Ken stepped back, holding Leo’s gaze.

“Then I’ll just wait for the opportunity to take them,” Ken said, turning away to return to his cage. Leo relaxed when Ken appeared on the other side of his barrier.  N abandoned Hyuk’s side, quickly taking his doll from the table and clutching it to his chest. He could feel his grip on the doll. His gaze connected with Leo’s and they nodded.

“Ravi will probably have a similar idea,” N sighed. “Do you really want to leave?” Leo’s eyes fell to his doll, searching it for an answer.

“She only wants Hyuk,” Leo murmured, eyes suddenly becoming sad. “She hates us all.”

“Even if she hates me, I’ll stay,” N asserted. He picked up Ken and Hyuk’s dolls and turned to his cage.

“How can you stay? After everything, how can you stay?” Hyuk asked, voice cracking in his distress.

“Didn’t you think I was dead or something? There’s already no place for me that’s not by Master’s side,” N laughed, stepping over the glass of his barrier.

Leo stared down at Hongbin and Ravi’s dolls and licked his lips. Making his decision, he turned towards his cage, all three dolls in hand.


End file.
